


Kici Kici

by Nocoty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocoty/pseuds/Nocoty
Summary: Konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana :)Opowiadanie to prowadzone było również na stronie :http://pl.miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Miraculum:_Biedronka_i_Czarny_Kot_Wikia:Fanon/Opowiadania





	1. Pazur

**Author's Note:**

> Konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana :)  
> Opowiadanie to prowadzone było również na stronie :  
> http://pl.miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Miraculum:_Biedronka_i_Czarny_Kot_Wikia:Fanon/Opowiadania

  
-Czarny Kocie uważaj! – krzyknęła Biedronka i w ostatniej chwili obwinęła swoje jo-jo wokół talii chłopaka. Pociągnęła za sznurek do siebie, jednocześnie odciągając go od śmierdzącej bomby, którą rzucił Śmierdziwór. Była jednak o ułamek sekundy za wolna i pęd powietrza wywołany eksplozją popchnął go do niej. Jedyne co zdążyła zrobić zanim się zderzyli to otworzyć szeroko oczy.  
-Auć. – syknęła dziewczyna.  
-Auć auć. – zawtórował jej Kot, który w locie zdążył obrócić Biedornkę tak, by zamortyzować jej upadek własnym ciałem.  
Dziewczyna uniosła się na łokciach, kaszlnęła i otworzyła oczy. Ich nosy prawie się stykały. Jedyne na co mogła spojrzeć to w jego intensywnie zielone oczy wpatrujące się w nią. Zawstydziła ją ta sytuacja. Nie chodzi tu tylko o to, że z nią ordynarnie flirtował, ale był chłopakiem a ona dziewczyną, a ich obecne położenie było co najmniej intymne. Uśmiechnęła się głupio, jakby przepraszająco, jednocześnie chcąc sytuacje obrócić w żart. On mrugnął, zmrużył oczy a na jego usta wpełzł leniwy uśmiech. Już miała się szybko podnosić by przerwać to „zbliżenie” lecz coś ją zatrzymało. Jego spojrzenie było takie…  
- _Czarujący…_ \- przemknęło przez myśl Marinette.  
-Całe miasto utonie w śmieciach! A teraz Biedronko! Czarny Kocie! Oddajcie mi swoje Miracula! – donośny głos Śmierdziwora rozerwał bezlitośnie mgiełkę intymności.  
-Śmierdząca sprawa otóż… - odpowiedział mu już stojący Kot. Opierając się nonszalancko o swój kij podniósł lekko głowę do góry, na tyle by móc spojrzeć na przeciwnika, ale nie na tyle by ukazać całą swoją twarz. Spod opadłych na czoło włosów świeciły się zuchwałe oczy. - … jakoś nie mamy na to ochoty. - gdy tylko skończył mówić w jego stronę poleciała pociski będące wybuchającymi workami na śmieci. Bez większego problemu odbił je wszystkie powrotem w stronę napastnika. - My Lady?  
-Najmniejsze, Kocurze. Szczęśliwy Traf! – na rękach dziewczyny wylądował odświeżacz powietrza. Nie czekając na rozwój sytuacji rzuciła swoim jo-jem zaczepiając je o latarnię. Okręciła się wokół niej rozpylając wrzosowy zapach, następnie powtórzyła czynność przeskakując z latarni na latarnie. Złoczyńca został otoczony przez krąg różowej mgiełki. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, jego smród nie mógł się przedrzeć przez tą barierę. Słyszał głosy swoich przeciwników lecz ich nie widział. Próbowali zajść go od tyłu, wiedziała to, próbował im to utrudnić cały czas się obracając. Nagle glisty krajobraz przeszył syk pędzącemu ku niemu jo-jo. Żyłka oplątała mu się wokół nóg.  
Czarny Kot wykorzystał sytuację jaką stworzyła mu Biedronka. Zaatakował Śmierdziwora od tyłu wytrącając mu szufelkę z dłoni kopnięciem. Tą przechwyciła jego partnerka i pozbyła się akumy.  
-Dziękuję My Lady. – powiedział cicho Kocur podchodząc do Biedornki gdy już wszystko wróciło do normy.  
-Za co? – spytała spoglądając na niego z delikatnym zaskoczeniem.  
-Za uratowanie mnie z opresji.  
-Idzie się przyzwyczaić Kocurze. – mówiąc to poczochrała go po głowie. – Tak naprawdę to już się przyzwyczaiłam. – dodała. Zaraz po tym jej kolczyki zaczęły pikać. Nie uszło to uwadze kocim uszom. Uniósł brew. – Muszę…  
-… już iść? – dokończył za nią.  
-Tak. – westchnęła i dostąpiła od niego o krok. – Do następnego.  
Czarny Kot kiwnął jej głową na znak zrozumienia jak i pożegnania.  
-Do następnego, My Lady.

~~

Marinette siedziała na swoim krześle. Pukała się ołówkiem o brodę intensywnie wpatrując w swój nowy projekt męskiego płaszcza. Był on czarny i krótki, posiadał długi pasek do zawiązywanie w pasie. Szerokie klapy sprawiały, że wydawał się interesujący i wyróżniał go spośród innych. Jednak to nadal było za mało. Potrzebował czegoś z pazurem.  
_-Pazur…_  
Biedronka i Czarny Kot znają się już od jakiegoś czasu. Aktualnie Marinette uczęszczała do drugiej klasy liceum, w tym samym wieku był jej partner. Sporo się między nimi zmieniło, ich relacje „dojrzały”.  
-Brak weny? – zapytała mała, czerwona istotka.  
-Wena jest, tylko pomysłów brak. Albo jest ich dużo, tylko, żaden nie jest akuratni.  
-Ja wiem, kto Ci może pomóc. – brunetka spojrzała na Tikki wzrokiem „Ta jasne”. – Oj nie patrz tak na mnie. Moim zdaniem sprawa wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż kiedyś. – mała istotka uśmiechnęła się niewinne.  
-Ohh, tak uważasz? – teraz nie tylko wzrok wyrażał nastawienie brunetki (brunetki czy szatynki? Zawsze mam problem :D)  
-Tak. Moim zdaniem Czarny Kot wydoroślał i wymężniał jeśli można tak to nazwać. Jak to określić… stał się bardziej… subtelny. Nie mów, bo Ty jak i Twoje reakcje też się zmieniły!  
Marinette nie mogła zaprzeczyć. Od jakiegoś czasu jego zachowanie jej schlebiało. Nie mogła co prawda wyczuć różnicy w tym co robił, bo wydawało się, że robił to samo tylko jakby mniej natarczywie. Zmiana tkwił także w nim samym jak. Urósł, jego rysy się delikatnie wyostrzyły, z oczu wyglądało mu doświadczenie i świadomość siebie jak i swoich możliwości. Sposób w jaki się poruszał dzięki dojrzalszej posturze – szerszym barkom, wyrzeźbionym plecom, wytrenowanymi ramionami i nogami. Jego włosy stały się odrobinę dłuższe i nieco bardziej niesforne. Można było powiedzieć, że miał w sobie… pazur.  
Dopiero teraz dojrzała wzrok swojej przyjaciółki na wysokości swoich oczu. A ten nie należał do przyjemnych.  
-Nie słuchałaś mnie prawda?  
-Jeśli powiem, że tak, ale nie pamiętam co mówiłaś dokładnie, to mi uwierzysz? – kwami tylko na nią fuknęło, wzięło ciastko i odleciało. – Ale masz racje, też wiem kto może mi pomóc. – rzekła już bardziej do samej siebie.  
Nie można powiedzieć, żeby się przyjaźnili jako Czarny Kot x Marinette. Albo można? Jedno słowo: kalejdoskop. Raz kłócą się jak małżeństwo, raz śmieją do rozpuku. Potrafią nie widzieć się miesiąc a potem dzień w dzień cały weekend (naturalnie wieczorami). Ostatnio jednak Marinette zaczęła odczuwać coś dziwnego w jego towarzystwie. Było to połączone z reakcją Biedornki. Obie dostrzegły te subtelne acz znaczące zmiany, które to wywołały. Objawiało się to zwiększeniem intensywności ich rozmów, do których zaczęły się wkradać nic nie znaczące, dwuznaczne żarty. Nic nie mogła na to poradzić, sama dojrzała, posturalnie i mentalnie. Niektóre tematy przestały ją krępować, stała się śmielsza co spowodowane było jej zwiększoną pewnością siebie.  
Dziewczyna odłożyła ołówek i szkicownik na bok. Odłożyła je by zaczekały.


	2. Pewien dachowiec

Ostatnimi czasy Władca Ciem atakował coraz rzadziej. Zdarzało się to góra parę razy w miesiącu co nie uszło uwadze dwójce bohaterów. Podejrzewali, że może coś planować, zbierać siły lub zwyczajnie się poddawać z racji braku efektów swojej pracy. Zdarzało się co jakiś czas, że jedno z nich ulegało atakowi podwładnych Złoczyńcy, lecz zawsze udało im się zwyciężyć w niekonwencjonalny sposób. Jak można się domyślić, to Biedronka musiała ratować z opresji swojego partnera czego nie omieszkała mu potem wypominać. Parę lat wspólnej walki zbliżyło ich do siebie, nawet bardzo, lecz oni albo nie byli w stanie tego zauważyć, albo nie chcieli.  
Była to swego rodzaju więź, która nie raz spędzała im sen z powiek. Nie, nie, nie chodzi tutaj o przewracanie się z boku na bok byle tylko uciec od natrętnych myśli. Jako Biedronka i Czarny Kot noce spędzali na patrolowaniu Paryża, dziewczynie przestało wadzić spędzanie czasu z partnerem więc co raz chętniej umawiała się z nim na dachowe przechadzki. Jako Marinette i „Kocur” spędzali ciepłe, letnie noce na balkonie mieszkania państwa Dupain-Chang. Prowadzili długie pogawędki o życiu, ostatnich zdarzeniach (Kot starannie pomijał szczegóły swojego, mogące naprowadzić jego słuchaczke naprawdę) czy też o sprawach błahych.  
Ta więź grzała serce Adriena, bardzo lubił te ich spotkania, nigdy nie mógł się doczekać następnego. Lecz stał przed wielkim dylematem – Biedronka czy Marinette? Jedna zdawała się go w delikatny sposób zbywać, druga otwierać całą sobą lecz nadal w przyjacielski sposób. Nie wiedział jedno, że…  
…że jego dylemat jest jedną osobą. Osobą, która nie wiedziała, że jej zachowanie jest instynktowne. Mari jako zwykła dziewczyna z liceum akceptowała Kota, uwielbiała czas spędzony z nim, traktowała to jako swojego rodzaju terapię. Mówiła o rzeczach, które czasem zaprzątały jej myśli cały dzień, a pomoc Alyi wydawała się niewystarczająca. Jako superbohaterka była skupiona na postawionym przed nią zadaniu – pomocy Paryżowi. Zachowanie Kota wobec tej części niej samej, różniło się na pozór nieznacznie. W głównej mierze było to spowodowane ich obowiązkami jakie oboje mieli jak i sytuacjami, w jakich się spotykali – mowa tu o sytuacjach totalnego zagrożenia.  
-Tak będzie lepiej Tikki. Nie mogę łączyć uczuć Marinette z uczuciami Biedronki. Nie dość, że byłoby to wobec niego nie fair, to w efekcie mogłoby doprowadzić do odkrycia prawdy. – mała istotka jedynie pokiwała głowa na znak zrozumienia.

~~

-Marinette! Mam nadzieje, że masz dobre wytłumaczenie na brak wypracowania, bo staje się to nagminne!  
-Kot mi je zjadł. – pewien blondyn z ostatniej ławki uśmiechnął się pod nosem i oparł brodę na dłoni.  
-Nie kłam, albo sprawa przestanie być sympatyczna. Stajecie się dorośli i to mówię do wszystkich. Niedługo wkroczycie w świat, z którego już nie ma powrotu a tam wymówka „na kota” nie działa.  
-Czy ma na myśli świat nudy i beznadziei? Bo następny przystanek to Kraina Matematyki. – szepnęła Alya z niesmakiem.  
-Przemyślcie to sobie a Tobie młoda panno daje ostatnią szanse, ostatnią. – to słowo zaakcentował dość wyraźnie obniżając głos i dokładnie wymawiając każdą sylabę. Nauczycielka spojrzała kątem oka na sąsiadkę brunetki dając jej do zrozumienia, że słyszała tą uwagę, ale nie ma siły się do niej odnosić. Następnie wróciła do prowadzenia zajęć.  
-Marinette, nie wiedziałem, że masz kota. – zagadnął Adrien szeptem, tak by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi belferki.  
-Bo nie mam. – powiedziała jakby w swojej obronie odwracając się. – Czasem… czaaaasem przychodzi do mnie pewien dachowiec, a bardziej na mój balkon. Znaczy może do mnie, nie wiem bo go nie pytała. W sumie to dziwnie byłoby pytać kota bo przecież… au – syknęła i złapała się za żebra, w które dostała otrząsającego kuksańca od szatynki.  
Tutaj trzeba dodać, że nie tylko stosunki między Biedronką/Marinette a Kotem się zmieniły. Otóż postać brunetki też wydoroślała, stała się bardziej pewna siebie w zyciu codziennym i to nie tylko wobec Adrien. Chociaż sprawy nadal nie wyglądały najlepiej to nie można powiedzieć, że beznadziejnie. Spotykali się w 4 Alya, Nino, ona i Adrien, a wypady te nie wychodziły jak jakieś nieudane komedie romantyczne. Serce dziewczyny nadal fikało koziołki na widok modela, lecz stała się bardziej otwarta na ludzi, środowisko w tym na pewnego Kocura (choć jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała). Było nawet parę razy na randkach, głównie przez miękkie serce i brak asertywności w niektórych sytuacjach. Po prostu ciężko jej było powiedzieć nie, a jak już starała się to zrobić droga dość okrężną, zawsze coś się psuło. Nie wiadomo, w którym momencie chłopak odchodził z uśmiechem na ustach „To do zobaczenia”. Jak można się łatwo domyśleć – były to historie, które Alyię bawiły najbardziej.  
-Doprawdy. – odpowiedział jej rozbawiony, męski głos. Jego właściciel uśmiechnął się jakby sam do siebie. – Od kiedy polubiłaś koty? – dziewczyna zamyśliła się. Już dawno wyrosła z chomików, nie miała siły na psa, a koty… koty miały swoje ścieżki, odchodziły, wędrowały, znikały, ale zawsze wracały do ciepła.  
-Od jakiegoś czasu. – odrzekła nieśmiało. Nie mogła rozgryźć tej konwersacji co potęgowało zmieszanie jego osobą. On tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
-Laska… - usłyszała obok siebie i odwróciła się w duchu dziękując przyjaciółce za wybawienie. – Serio? Poważnie kot? – Marinette tylko zwiesiła głowę i załamała ręce. Była to prawda w 75%.

~~

_Jej okno uchyliło się niespodziewanie a pęd powietrza, składającego się na trwającą za nim wichurę, wzbudził ogólne poruszenie w różowym pokoju. Dekorację zatańczyły na wietrze, naścienne plakaty się wzdęły a kartki na biurku ruszyły w tango po całej podłodze. Marinette nieporadnie próbowała je łapać lecz te miały inny plan, rozdzieliły się i wirowały w trwającym rozgardiaszu. Łączyły się w pary czasem w trójki, potem znów wracały do solówek. Niczym choreografia w miuzikalu, a dziewczyna nienawidziła miuzikali._   
_-Jezu zamknij to szybko! – krzyknęła gdy zacinający deszcze zrosił jej twarz i przedramię, którym się zasłoniła. Jej podniesiony głos ledwo się przebił przez wszechobecne gwizdy. Po chwili wszystko umilkło, a przynajmniej w pokoju. Zewnętrze ( nie istnieje takie słowo, ale bardzo je lubie xd) nadal było pogrążone w burzowym chaosie._   
_-Nie potrzeba tu Jezusa. To zwykłe okno, jestem w stanie sobie z nim poradzić. – odparła ciemna postać. Kot zrobił parę kroków w głąb pomieszczenia i teatralnie się otrzepał. Małe show zakończył strzepnięciem resztki wody z końca nogi. Prawej. Tej pod którą wylądowała ważniejsza kartka z biurka Marinette. Dziewczyna podeszła powoli, odsunęła chłopaka jednocześnie gromiąc go wzrokiem i podniosła zmarnowany papier z podłogi. Widniał na nim odcisk buta i dużo mokrych plamek. Przyjrzała się mu krytycznie._   
_-Super. Super ekstra. Wielkie dzięki Kocurze._   
_-Co to jest? – spytał zaciekawiony nachylając się nad jej barkiem. Jego mokre włosy połaskotały ją po karku._   
_-Raczej „co to było?”. – odparła już bardziej zrezygnowana niż zła. – Moje wypracowanie na jutro. – westchnęła patrząc się na kartkę jakby licząc, że ta magicznie się zregeneruje. Niestety to nie nastąpiło. Kot przebiegł pobieżnie wzrokiem jej zawartość. Gdy to robił, jedna, samotna kropla ściekła z jego włosów i popłynęła Mari po plecach. To, plus zaskoczenie jakie wywołało, spowodowało, że ściągnęła barki i stanęła na placach. Pisnęła cichutko._   
_-Mari spokojnie, nie musisz tak na mnie reagować. – powiedział przez uśmiech i założył ręce na krzyż. – Co nie znaczy, że mi to nie schlebia._   
_Ta odwróciła się, zbliżyła do niego i stanęła na palcach by zrównać się z jego wzrokiem. Choć Kot nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale po lędźwiach przebiegł go dreszcz. Bardzo przyjemny dreszcz. Dziewczyna natomiast zmrużyła oczy i po dłuższej chwili dała mu prztyczka w nos. Bardzo mocnego przytyczka._


	3. Piątek

Połowa września. Paryż zaczynał mienić się kolorami czerwieni i brązów. W witrynach kawiarni i restauracji widniały nowe oferty zawierające sezonowe kawy i herbaty. Niektóre wystawy sklepowe już prezentowały nowe kolekcje swetrów i płaszczy lecz zdecydowana większość prezentowała przeceny letnich pozostałości. Kałuże zaczynały zdobyć dziur i rózne zgłębianie ulic. Powietrze z rana stawało się rześkie a w połączeniu z mgłą, zwiastowało to rychłe nadejście jesieni.  
Ten dzień był jednym z piękniejszych jakie miały się wydarzyć tego roku. Bezchmurne niebo i czyste powietrze wprawiały w radosny a nie, jak można by było się tego spodziewać po porze roku, melancholijny nastrój. Nawet czarne płaszcze przemierzające chodniki i brukowane ulice maszerowały jakby raźniej mimo nadchodzącego pogorszenia pogody. Gdyby przyjżeć się wszystkim Paryżanom to dostrzegłoby się pewna anomalie, otóż tego poranka nikt nie zezłościł się na korek ani na chamskie wymuszenie pierwszeństwa. A może po prostu chodziło o to, że był piątek?  
Przyjaciółki przytuliły się na powitanie jeszcze przed wejściem do liceum.  
-Piątek piąteczek piątunio? – spytała radośnie Alya z podekscytowaniem łapiąc brunetkę za dłonie.  
-Taaa… piąteczek piątunio. – odparła Marinette przeciągając się jak kotka. Podobał jej się ten dzień, polubiłoby go jeszcze bardziej gdyby mogła spoglądać na tą scenerie przez okno. Swojego pokoju. Leżąc w łóżku. W piżamie. I gdyby to nie była 8 tylko 11 rano. Szatynka wzięła ją pod ramię i razem weszły do budynku. Powędrowały do sali rozmawiając jak to dziewczyny – o wszystkim i o niczym. O tym kogo spotkały rano, co oglądały wieczorem, co im się śniło. Lecz gdy tylko weszły do Sali, Marinette rozłożyła się na ławce ciężko wzdychając.  
-A Tobie co? – spytał Nino szturchając ją w bark. W odpowiedzi dostał jedynie jakiś pomruk, który zinterpretował jako „Nawet nie pytaj”. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i w drodze do swojej ławki, czyli ostatniej, tej znajdującej się za ławką dziewczyn, dał Alyi buziaka w policzek.  
-Hej Marinette, żyjesz? – teraz to szatynka ją szturchnęła. – Halo, Ziemia do Mari, odbiór. – podniosła lekko głowę.  
-Tu Mari, bez odbioru.  
-Dziewczyno, wiesz, że niewyspanie zupełnie nie sprzyja dobrej cerze? A wory pod oczami, a jędrność skóry? A metabolizm? Coś ci te rzeczy mówią. – brunetka spiorunowała ją wzrokiem. Niestety nikt nie był w stanie wygrać tak rzuconego wyzwania Alyi. Ta wytrzymała jej wzrok więc Marinette westchnęła raz jeszcze i już zaczynała mówić gdy ktoś jej przerwał.  
-Cześć dziewczyny. – rzekł Adrien wchodząc do klasy. Miał plecak przewieszony przez jedno ramię i luzacko rozpiętą koszulę. W drodze do swojej ławki został zatrzymany przez Cloe, która rzuciła mu się na ramiona i paplając na całą klasę jak to za nim tęskniła, zaczęła go obściskiwać.  
- _Jędza._ – w myślach Marinette wytykała do niej język.  
-Co ty robisz? – zganiła ją Alya patrząc z szeroko otwartymi oczami na jej usta. – Opanuj się.  
A jednak nie robiła tego tylko w myślach.  
-No to? – szatynka wznowiła przerwany temat zbywając machnięciem ręki sytuacje mając miejsce pod drzwiami klasy.  
-Tak, słyszałam o takich rzeczach i nie myśl sobie, że o to nie dbam, ale całą noc głowiłam się nad nowym projektem męskiego płaszcza. Jestem w kropce i nie mogę ruszyć dalej. Brakuje mu tego czegoś, tego pazura. Mam mało czasu bo niedługo zacznie wchodzić kolekcja jesienna a jak nie zdążę z projektem teraz, to będę musiała czekać rok. – westchnęła załamana. Może wyszło to zbyt teatralnie, ale nawet jeśli, to Alya tego nie zauważyła. Marinette nie lubiła jej okłamywać, choć to nie był do końca nieprawda. Naprawdę miała przestój w projektowaniu, ale nie to było powodem niewyspania. Raczej wieczorny patrol, który zakończył się kolejnym ratowaniem Paryża a raczej pewnej starszej pani, która próbowano okraść.  
-Dziewczyno wyluzuj! Masz jeszcze czas, jest połowa września! Wiem, że jak zwykle wpadniesz na coś genialnego i wszyscy będą zachwycenia. – jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów pokiwała głową.  
-Dzięki, gdyby nie Ty to chyba dawno bym to rzuciła i została mimem na ulicy. – odparła nieco kąśliwie jej przyjaciółka.  
-Ja wiem, ja wiem… - zachichotały obie. Zostały jednak uciszone przez matematyczkę. Nawet nie zauważyły kiedy zaczęła się lekcja. – Więc oderwij się od tego i choć z nami jutro się rozerwać. – dodała szeptem Alya.  
-Z nami czyli? – zapytała niepewnie brunetka jednocześnie notując z tablicy. Zirytowana odłożyła długopis gdy nauczycielka zmazała z niej wszystko, podczas gdy ona sama była zaledwie w połowie.  
-Ja, Nino, Alya i jeszcze parę osób. Wybieramy się do pizzerii, albo do kina, jeszcze nie wiemy. Nie dogadaliśmy szczegółów. Miło by było gdybyś do nas dołączyła. – Adrien wtrącił się do ich rozmowy nachylając na łokciach by nie musieć podnosić głosu.  
-Noo tak, chodź z nami. – dodał energicznie Nino.  
Marinette lekko zamurowało a jej koniuszki uszu zaczęły szczypać.  
_-On mnie zaprasza?! Co? Niemożliwe! Niech mnie ktoś uszczypnie!_ – w głowie dziewczyna miała istny mętlik, stado galopujących myśli zostało przerwane przez rzeczywiste uszczypnięcie. I to paznokciami.  
-Nooo pewnie, spoko, czemu nie? – odparła szybko starając się wyjść naturalnie. A wiadomo, wyszło jak zawsze.  
-To świetnie. – odparła Alya odwracając ją przodem do tablicy. -Musisz odświeżyć mózg, to pewne. – szatynka puściła oczko przyjaciółce i uśmiechnęła pokrzepiająco. – To bądź gotowa o 17, podejdę po Ciebie.  
-Masz to jak w banku. – odparła rozpromieniona Marinette. Resztę dnia przesiedziała jak na szpilkach.


	4. Niebanalna sprawa

3

Tego wieczora każdy miał więcej animuszu.

Zabawa była przednia. Oprócz 4 przyjaciół na pizze i piwo poszli jeszcze Nathanael, Alix i Kim. W publicznym miejscu nie sprzedaliby im bez dowodów, ale całkowitym przypadkiem wybrali miejsce, gdzie pracuje starszy brat Kima (postać wymyślona). Nie wszyscy są święci, prawda?  
-Ahahahahhahah! – wybuchła Marinette do wtóru z Alyą niepohamowanym śmiechem. Obie łapały się za brzuch nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Alix siedziała z założonymi rękami, nie ubawiła ją cała sytuacja aż tak jak je, ale mimo to miała na ustach szeroki uśmiech.  
-Błagam Nath, zrób to jeszcze raz. – poprosiła go Marinette jednocześnie łapiąc za przedramię. Chłopaka kompletnie speszyła ta sytuacja, zawiesił wzrok na delikatnej dłoni dziewczyny, napawając się jej dotykiem. Był zachwycony. Czego nie mógł powiedzieć jeden blondyn. Dalej wyczekiwał powtórki rozrywki z tym samym, ucieszonym wyrazem twarzy, lecz teraz z zaciśniętymi zębami i sztywnymi barkami. Jako jedyny dostrzegł to jego przyjaciel. W zasadzie nie był pewien, co dokładnie, ale to było coś w stylu sygnału alarmowego. Stwierdził, że należy działać.  
-Nath? Wszystko gra? – zapytał go Nino mając nadzieję, że pytanie to ocuci chłopaka. Obydwu chłopaków.  
-Tak tak jaaa… tak, wszystko jest okey, tylko jaa… - zawstydzony cofnął trzymaną rękę i zaczął się nią drapać po karku. Był raczej cichy, nie znał się na relacjach damsko-męskich, nie był dobry w te klocki. Nie wiedział jak ma zareagować na ten gest, czy w ogóle ma reagować? Może powinien? A może nie? Może to jest jakaś sytuacja, która w późniejszym okresie się na nim zemści?  
-Nie daj się prosić! – jego wewnętrzną batalię przerwał Kim nachylając się nad stołem zastawionym pustymi już talerzami i szklankami. Nathanael aż się wzdrygnął wyrwany ze stanu otępienia.  
Na prośbę wszystkich, a głównie prośbę brunetki, chłopak powtórzył wystąpienie uprzednio biorąc głęboki wdech. Wybitnie naśladował a wręcz hiperbolizował wredne zachowanie Matematyczki oraz jej irytująca manierę akcentowania słów, które miały zmieszać ucznia z błotem. Potrafiłaby komuś powiedzieć „dzień dobry” jednocześnie obrażając tę osobę.  
-To jest  b a n a l n e. Nawet  d e b i l  by to rozwiązał a P A N, Panie Lahiffe, Pan nawet nie wie co to są za znaczki na tej tablicy. Dla ułatwienia podpowiem, że są to  c y f r y  oraz  l i c z b y. Proszę sobie wygooglować co to jest, pogłębić wiedze na następne zajęcia bo może się ona p r z y d a ć.  
Gdy skończył przedstawienie, nieco wydłużone niż poprzednie, wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem. Nawet Adrien szturchnięty przez Nino parsknął pod nosem. Następnie jednak odwrócił wzrok od całego towarzystwa i powiódł nim po pizzerii. Wystrój był bardzo przyjemny, wszystko utrzymane w tonacji brązów i beżu. Założył ręce za głowę.  
-Przepraszam, ale muszę do łazienki. – powiedziała Marinette jednocześnie odsuwając krzesło.  
-Ja też. – dodała Alya wstając tuż za nią.  
-Ale łazienka jest jedna. – powiedziała Alix tak jakby nie wiedziała „o co chodzi”. Bo nie wiedziała, lecz mimo to jej odpowiedź została skwitowana piorunującym spojrzeniem szatynki.  
Adrien odprowadził dziewczyny wzrokiem. Dostrzegł to Nino, który również zerknął w tamta stronę. Gdy się odwrócił spojrzał na przyjaciela nieco zmartwionym wzrokiem.  
-Wszystko w porządku stary? – zapytał gdy reszta grupy powróciła do głośnego śmiechu i przekrzykiwania się nad stołem.  
-Mhm. – odparł blondyn. – Zastanawiałem się tylko jak wam udało się do siebie wrócić.   
-Mówisz o tej przerwie przed liceum?  
-A była jakaś inna? – zmierzył go wzrokiem.  
-Nieee, w sumie nie. – odparł zakłopotany Nino. Spuścił wzrok z delikatnym zakłopotaniem. Nie bardzo wiedział od czego ma zacząć. – Powód jest chyba jasny. Miałem się przenieść do innego miasta. Rodzice specjalnie czekali z tym aż zmienię gimnazjum, żeby nie sprawiać mi problemów. Więc postanowiłem się powoli zacząć odsuwać. Wiesz, wiadome było, że na odległość długo nie wytrzymamy, trochę ciężka sprawa jak się nie ma własnego auta. Było ciężko, patrzeć jak ona cierpi. Ja też cierpiałem, tylko w środku. Ehh stary… Wydawało mi się, że robie dobrze, że tak będzie jej łatwiej. Że zapomni o tym, o mnie, ja o niej. Niestety, niektóre rzeczy nie są tak proste. Ciężko jest ukryć uczucia jeśli są prawdziwe. – westchnął. – Końcem końców odkryła to, nie pytaj. – podniósł dłoń jakby chcąc zatrzymać przyjaciela. – Dziewczyny tak mają, one Czują i Wiedzą. Okazało się, że o odwołaniu przeprowadzki dowiedziała się wcześniej ode mnie. Miał to być niespodzianka. Naturalnie rozgryzła w co gram a jak już wszystko wyszło na jaw – że udawałem, że ona o tym wiedziała prawie cały czas, że się nie wyprowadzam. O chłopie… Co za furia. – pokręcił głową na wspomnienie minionych wydarzeń. – Trauma do końca życia. Nadal mnie tym szantażuje. Ostatecznie wybaczyła. Ale szantażuje.  
Adrien wsłuchując się w całą historię stwierdził, że z jednej strony mu współczuje a z drugiej zazdrości.   
_-Ma jedną dziewczynę, nie dwie, których zachowanie jest dla niego mniejsza lub większa zagadką. Może się z nią spotykać cały czas, wszędzie. Nie musi ratować Paryż między jedną a druga lekcją. Szczęściarz. Może ja też bym tak mógł? Gdyby tylko Marinette dawała mi jednoznaczne sygnały. Z Czarnym Kotem jest taka wyluzowana, szczera i otwarta. A z „Adrienem”? Prawie się nie znamy, znaczy ona nie zna mnie. Czy można to jakoś pogodzić? Powinienem ją jakoś zainteresować sobą. Zabrać gdzieś. Ale zgodzi się? A jak się nie zgodzi? Nie mogę całe życie latać przy niej w lateksie!  
_ \- złapał się za podstawę nosa i zamknął oczy. _– A może ujawnić się jej? Zdjąć maskę i pokazać kim jest Czarny Kot! Tylko niesie to za sobą dużą odpowiedzialność i prawdopodobnie wiele kłopotów_. – westchnął ciężko. _– Bożebożebożeboże…_  
-Uhuhuhu, ktoś tu chyba przecholował. – Nino położył Adrinowi rękę na barku. Ten nie znajdując lepszej wymówki na swój stan „odpływu myślowego” oparł się łokciami o blat i zwiesił głowę.  
-Dam radę.

_~~_

  
-Mhm, skarbie a teraz mi tłumaczysz co to był za gest. – powiedziała Alya zakładając ręce na piersi i opierając plecami o zimne kafelki.  
-Jaki gest?  
-„Jaki gest?” – powtórzyła imitując głos tak by brzmiał jakby należał do idiotki. – Jak jaki gest? Ziemie do Mari, ta RĘKA! – mówiąc to złapała dziewczynę za kończynę i pomachała nią w górze.  
-Wymsknęło mi się… - odpowiedziała Marinette zabierając dłoń i odwróciła się przodem do lustra a tyłem do szatynki. Chciała ukryć rumienieć wstydu i zażenowania lecz nie pomyślała o jednym – wpadła na to gdy obok swojego odbicia wpatrywało się w nią jeszcze jedno, bardzo podenerwowane. Oparła się o umywalkę i spuściła głowę.   
-Tylko, żeby Ci się nie „wymsknęło” coś więcej bo ktoś to może mylnie zinterpretować. – dodała Alya zakładając ręce na piersi.  
-Oj daj spokój, nic się nie powinno stać Nathowi, ostatnio wyszłam bez szwanku. – odparła podnosząc głowę, gdy już pozbyła się rumieńca, i spoglądając na odbicie przyjaciółki.  
-Mówię o kimś innym. – pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Mari szeroko otworzyła oczy, odwróciła tyłem do lustra i zakryła usta dłońmi.  
-C-c-c-coo, ale to nie tak.. to znaczy… zupełnie nie było tak, jaaaa, to było przypadkiem! – Marinette złapała się za głowę z szeroko otwartymi oczami, próbowała złapać oddech.  
-Uspooookój się. Oddychaj spokojnie. –szatynka przewróciła oczami. - Nic się nie stało, a teraz wrócimy tam i nie zrobisz niczego głupiego tak? – spytała tonem trochę rozkazującym, troche przywołującym do porządku. Podeszła do brunetki i złapała ją za ramiona – Tak?  
-Tak jest. – odpowiedziała zmarnowana Mari zwieszając głowę. Zanim wróciły do znajomych, przywróciła swój dobry humor by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Bo przecież chodzenie we dwójkę do jednej toalety jest całkowicie nie-konspiracyjne.

~~

  
-Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!  
-Co?! Gdzie my… - kwami nie dokończyło bo zostało wciągnięte do pierścienia.  
-Kot ma dzisiaj pewien balkon do odwiedzenia. – w ciemności zajaśniała zieleń jego oczu.   
Odprowadził wzrokiem ostatniego nastolatka wychodzącego z pizzerii a następnie ruszył po dachach budynków.  
  
Tego wieczora każdy miał więcej animuszu.


	5. (nie)Proszony Gość

Marinette padła zmęczona na swój miękki dywan. Wydawało jej się czy słyszała jak świeci księżyc? Zamknęła oczy.  
_-O Boże, mogłabym tutaj zostać. A może zostać tutaj? Łóżko jest tak daleko. –_ Spojrzała na swoją torebkę, gdzie siedziało kwami. Tikki już dawno smacznie spała. Potem przekręciła głowę i spojrzała na zegarek. Było późno w nocy, po 12, więc jej rodzice już spali. Po chwili namyśleń dziewczyna postanowiła się wykąpać, lecz zanim to zrobiła wybrała się do kuchni po wodę. Dużo wody. Nawet nie narobiła hałasu, nie licząc swojego potknięcia o taboret i uderzenia palcem o róg szafki. Wróciwszy do pokoju uchyliła okno by ruszyć ciężkie powietrze oraz by lepiej jej się usnęło. Na zewnątrz było już mroźno lecz nie przeszkadzało to Marinette. Właśnie ten chłodek nieco ją ocucił. Zrzuciła ciuchy i ruszyła pod prysznic. Ciepła woda rozgrzała ją co było przyjemnym uczuciem po nocnym, powrotnym spacerku do domu. Wyszła ubrana w piżamkę – krótkie spodenki i top na ramiączka. Wyżymała włosy w ręcznik idąc w stronę łóżka gdy coś zwróciło jej uwagę. Zatrzymała się.  
_-Coś jest nie tak.  
_ Stanęła jakby nigdy nic jednocześnie rozglądając się dokładnie. Jej postrzeganie były tylko trochę zachwiane. Nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Jej zmysły wyczuliły się na tyle, na ile mogły. Wzrokiem namierzyła swoją torebkę z śpiącym kwami, w głowie policzyła ile jej zajmie dotarcie do niej. Już miała ruszać w tamtym kierunku gdy usłyszała głos.  
-A gdzie to się było?  
_-Kot…  
_ -Witaj Kici-Kici. – odparła udając, że w cale nie jest zaskoczona jego obecnością. Jakby nigdy nic ruszyła przed siebie po szczotkę leżącą na biurku. Zaczęła rozczesywać włosy. – Na spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi. Miłym spotkaniu. – dodała po chwili. Gość zastrzygł uszami.   
-Więc bawiłaś się dobrze. – odparł zwracając ku niej głowę. Stał oparty o ścianę, ręce miał splecione za plecami. W lekkim pochyleniu tułowia jego barki wydawały się być szersze.   
-Pytasz czy twierdzisz?  
-Dałaś mi odpowiedź już wcześniej, więc nie muszę pytać.  
- _Złapał mnie!_ – wzdrygnęła się dostrzegając swoją przegraną w tej wymianie zdań. Zawstydziło ją to z początku, ale zaraz zebrała siły by odparować. – A Ty, Kocurku? Cały wieczór czatowałeś na mnie? Nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty? – mówiąc to uniosła jedną brew do góry.   
-Kocurku? – kąciki jego ust powędrowały go góry. Zupełnie zbył resztę wypowiedzi brunetki. – Podoba mi się. – odparł odsuwając się od ściany.  
Marinette skończyła pielęgnować włosy i odłożyła szczotkę na miejsce. Sama oparła się jedną ręką o biurko a drugą załapała za biodro. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
-Kici-Kici. – kontynuowała droczenie się.  
Czarny Kot ruszył.


	6. Kto zna zasady tej gry?

Marinette stała niewzruszona. Zmrużyła jedynie oczy przywołując na usta delikatny uśmiech.  
-My Lady… - wyszeptał Kot gdy był zaledwie parę centymetrów od dziewczyny. Jego ślepia skrzyły się tajemniczo, jakby z pasją. Te dwa wypowiedziane słowa zawierały w sobie wszystko, nadzieje, niepewność, pytanie.   
Gdy szedł wydawał się leniwie nonszalancki, lecz gdy stanął z nią twarzą w twarz – zdębiał. Widział, że ona nie jest „zbyt obecna”, z resztą on też, wobec czego w jego głowie zaczęły plątać się myśli.   
_-A co jeśli da mi w twarz? Jak nie dziś to jutro, gdy sobie przypomni całą tą sytuację. Może tego żałować, ale z drugiej strony… Będąc pijanym często robi się to, na co nie ma się odwagi. Nie, to nie będzie wobec niej w porządku, sam będę tego żałował. Nie tak to wszystko powinno się potoczyć, to powinien być inny czas i inne okoliczności. Nie mogę dopuścić by pomyślała, że ją wykorzystałem, nie przeżyłbym tego. I w przypadku Marinette nie byłaby to przenośnia. Ahhh, będę tego żałował jak nic! Całe cholerne życie będę tego żałował…  
_ Spuścił głowę i umknął wzrokiem przed tymi fiołkowymi, hipnotyzującymi oczami. To była ciężka sytuacja, patowa, i starał sobie z nią poradzić jak najlepiej.  
-Mari… - zaczął, lecz nie było mu dane dokończyć. Na jego ustach wylądował jeszcze ciepły od kąpieli, delikatnie pomarszczony palec. Następnie przesunął się po jego dolnej wardze, powoli smyrając jego skórę. Kot czuł jakby ten pozostawiał na jego twarzy rozpaloną ścieżkę, którą chętnie podążył. Powędrował po kącie jego żuchwy, przez płatek ucha, po szyi.  Tam dołączyła do niego reszta ręki delikatnie oplatając kark. Brunetka uchyliła delikatnie usta i wspięła na palce. Przez ten jeden, magiczny moment Kocur jednocześnie się spalał w środku i zamarzał na zewnątrz. Cały zesztywniał. Nie spodziewał się swojej reakcji, sądził, że jest w stanie poradzić sobie z każdym wyzwaniem. Z tym nie miał żadnych szans. Dziewczyna, niezrażona niezdecydowaniem chłopaka, dała mu znać ręką by ten się pochylił. Dwa razy nie trzeba było go namawiać. Ich usta się złączyły.  
_-Trzymaj się na wodzy kolego. Ta Pani dzisiaj poprowadzi wasz taniec._ – upomniał się w myślach. _  
_ Swoim językiem poprosiła Kota o dostęp. Udzielił jej go. Z początku były to pojedyncze, długie całusy. Marinette uniosła drugą rękę, złapała go mocniej za bark jednocześnie wpijając się w wargi. Nie pozostał jej dłużny. Złapał ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Pod dłońmi poczuł żar płynący z jej nagiej talii. Z uniesionymi ramionami jej top od piżamy podwinął się do góry prezentując płaski brzuch.   
_-Panuuuuj_. – skarcił się w myślach. Okazało się, że jednak niepotrzebnie. Dziewczyna ochoczo przystała na jego gest całkowicie przywierając do jego masywnego torsu. Cieszyło ją to, upijała się tym. Czuła, jakby otworzyła Puszkę Pandory, jakby zażyła opium, jakby jej żyłami płynęła czysta endorfina.   
_-Będę tego żałować?_ – przemknęło jej przez myśl. Zaraz po tym jednak na jej usta wypłynął uśmiech samozadowolenie. Ugryzła Kota w dolną wargę. Ten cofnął głowę, ale tylko o parę centymetrów.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że My Lady jest taka drapieżna, jak kotka. – prychnęła.  
-Może to ja powinnam nosić ten kostium. – mówiąc to cofnęła się stukając Kota w dzwoneczek znajdujący się pod jego szyją. – Chyba bym nawet lepiej w tym wyglądała niż Ty, Kocurku.  
-Nie wydaje mi się. – odrzekł wyszczerzając białe zęby i zakładając ręce na piersi. – Wyglądasz przepięknie w swoim stroju.  
Marinette szybko zamrugała zbita z pantałyku.   
_-Co? Ale jak… on wie? Niemożliwe._ – choć bardzo się starała wyglądać na niewzruszoną, on jednak dostrzegł zmianę. Miejsce endorfiny zajęła adrenalina. Jej serce biło nadal tak samo szybko, lecz teraz z zupełnie innego powodu. Błyskawicznie rzuciła okiem na swoja torebkę, gdzie spała Tikki.  
-Nie bój się. – szybko dodał, jakby przepraszająco.– Nie mam zamiaru jej z Ciebie zdejmować.   
_-Uff… piżama, no tak! Mówił o piżamie.  
_ Mari westchnęła i złapała się za ramiona, uniosła jeden bark pozwalając by oparły się na nim mokre strąki jej włosów. Z jednego spłynęła kropla wody, zatrzymała się tylko na chwilę po czym podążyła w kierunku klatki piersiowej po obojczyku. Z drugiego ramienia w tym momencie osunęło się ramiączko, chociaż spadło tylko troszkę, dla Kota było to zdecydowanie za dużo. Przełknął ślinę drapiąc się prawą rękę po karku. Spuścił wzrok na dywan. Jego włosie w tym półmroku układało się w ciekawe wzory i fale.  
-Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś będziesz w stanie mnie zawstydzić, My Lady.  
-Czujesz się zawstydzony? – uniosła brew.  
-Zawstydzony, zmieszany, wmurowany w ziemię…  
-Musze przyznać, że nie tego się spodziewałam po Tobie.  
-A jeśli otrzymałabyś to, czego się spodziewałaś? Ostrzegam, że wtedy mogłoby się okazać, że tak naprawdę byłaby to ostatnia rzecz na świecie, na jaką byś miała ochotę.  
-Ale o czym ty mówisz? – spytała wytykając mu język.   
Jej obecna śmiałość zupełnie kontrastowała z tym, co spotykało go na co dzień. Przez chwilę blondyn zastanawiał się nawet, czy trafił na odpowiedni balkon. Albo czy czasem to akuma nią nie zawładnęła. W grę wchodziło porwanie przez kosmitów i tajemnicza choroba zmieniająca charakter. Nie był pewien co ma odpowiedzieć, jak zareagować na rzucane mu wyzwanie. Postanowił grać na zwłokę, ale tak by panować nad sytuacją. Zdecydował spokojnie przyglądać się w oczekiwaniu na przebieg wydarzeń.  
-Ahhh Mari, ktoś tu chyba zaszalał dziś wieczorem prawda? – odpowiedział opadając na fotel obrotowy. Założył ręce za głowę i taksował dziewczynę zielonymi oczami. Jego kocia moc nadawała im delikatnego blasku w mroku pokoju. Postanowił sprowokować u niej jakąś reakcje, która odkryłaby karty brunetki, która pokazałaby mu o co chodzi z tym całym zajściem.  
-Tobie też by się przydało. Jesteś jakiś nad wyraz spięty. Zupełnie cie nie poznaje Kocurze.   
-Mógłbym to samo powiedzieć o tobie. Jeszcze nigdy nie otrzymałem od ciebie tyle czułości.  
-Nie mam zamiaru się tobie z niczego tłumaczyć. – odrzekła nieco buńczuczno siadając na skraju biurka. W międzyczasie poprawiła ramiączko.  
-Mimo wszystko nalegam. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale oboje gramy w tę grę a tylko ty znasz jej zasady. Nie chciałbym wiesz… być obiektem Twojego kaprysu.   
-A więc mało mnie znasz skoro posądzasz mnie o takie rzeczy.   
-Z wielką chęcią poznałbym Cie jeszcze lepiej. – teraz zmienił pozycję. Pochylił się i oparł łokciami o uda. Grzywka delikatnie opadła mu na czoło, teraz jego spojrzenie wydawało się zawadiackie.  
_-Czy on zawsze taki był? A ja nigdy tego nie dostrzegłam? Każdy jego ruch i zachowanie są takie… takie… Ciekawe czy bez maski jest taki sam? MARINETTEA! Opanuj się, nie zakochuj się w nim jak głupia! On tak flirtuje też z Biedronką! No, może nie tak, on chyba czarujący jest z natury. Może po tym wydarzeniu jego nastawienie do niej się zmieni. Ale to jednocześnie będzie oznaczało zmianę nastawienia do mnie. Wrrrr, jakie do pogmatwane! Z tym, że ja też nie jestem święta, Adrien… Ehhh dziewczyno, przecież już to przerabiałaś. Biedronka i Marinette to dwie różnie osoby niemające ze sobą nic wspólnego!_  
Brunetka wstała z biurka i powoli podeszła do Kota. Jego głowa była na wysokości jej delikatnie odsłoniętego pępka. Nagle chłopak poczuł jej rękę między kocimi uszami. Smyrała go. Powoli, czubkami paznokci drapała go po głowie. Zaczął mruczeć.  
-Mruczku. – Mari zaśmiała się pod nosem i cofnęła rękę. On jedynie podniósł głowę domagając się więcej pieszczot. Ośmielona trwającą wokół nich atmosferą podrapała go znów. Nieco dłużej niż poprzednio.


	7. Inny Ktoś

Męczyło ją coś. Coś nie dawało jej spokoju. Nie wiedziała tylko co. Budzik? Czemu nastawiła sobie budzik w weekend? I ile on jeszcze będzie dzwonił? Przyjrzała się uważnie ekranowi. Przez krótką chwilę chciała nim rzucić o ścianę.   
-Haaaalo? – sapnęła w słuchawkę nawet nie siląc się na udawanie rozbudzonej.  
-Ziemia do Marinette! Obudź się!  
-Coooo, która godzina?  
-Jest po 9 już do ciebie idę. – po głosie dało się słyszeć, że Alya maszerował żwawym tempem.  
-Cooooo? – dziewczyna przetarła twarz ręką. Tą, którą nie trzymała telefonu sięgnęła po zegarek z szafki nocnej. Była 9:10 w sobotę. 9:10. W sobotę. – Alya, wiesz, że dla takich ludzi jak Ty jest specjalne miejsce w piekle? – wydusiła opadając na łóżko.  
-Tak wiem, na tronie, zaraz obok Diabła. – zaśmiała się tak głośno i niespodziewanie, że brunetka musiała odsunąć słuchawkę od ucha.   
-Za ile będziesz? – spytała zaspanym głosem Mari przewracając się na druga stronę łóżka.  
-Już wchodzę po schodach. – zanim skończyła mówić klapa się uchyliła. -Wstawaj leniu! – krzyknęła z dołu.  
-O Jezus Maria i wszyscy inni… Gdzie jesteście jak ludziom dzieje się krzywda? – zajęczała chowając głowę pod poduszkę.  
-Nie ma ich, ale jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot! Jeśli byłabyś pod władaniem akumy na pewno by się tu zjawili, a skoro ich nie ma to znaczy, żeeee…  
-To znaczy, że zaraz zginiesz. – Alya oberwała w głowę lecącą poduszką.    
-Masz 15 min żeby się ogarnąć! Całą noc czekałam, że by Ci coś powiedzieć.  
Marinette z powodu niewyspania i niecałkowitego rozbudzenie tylko odburknęła coś w odpowiedzi. Odczekała chwilę, na tyle długo by pokazać, że w swoim łóżku to ona ma władzę poczym zwlekła się z niego.  
  
~~  
  
Adrien stał w łazience pod prysznicem. Trwał tak od dłuższego czasu pozwalając by woda obmywała mu całe ciało. Dotknął opuszkiem palca ust.  
-Cała noc pamiętałem ten smak. – szepnął pod nosem.  
-Może Książę raczy wyjść spod prysznica?! Ja rozumiem, że to rezydencja Agreste’ów, ale biedne dzieci w Afryce za całą tą zużytą przez ciebie wodę kąpałyby się do śmierci. Ba! Nawet wnuki ich wnuków by z niej korzystały! A poza tym jestem głodny. – marudził Plagg siedzący na kranie od umywalki. – Czy Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?  
-Oj nie marudź, camemberte jest w drugiej szufladzie od dołu, w moim biurku.  
-Już go tam nie ma.  
-Ehhh. -westchnął poirytowany blondyn. Oparł przedramię o nagrzane od wody kafelki a na niej swoje czoło. – To poszukaj w szafie za butami z lew…  
-Tam też już nie ma.  
-No to będzie jeszcze jeden…  
-Iiii tam też już byłem.   
-Plagg!  
-No co?! Głodny byłem to zjadłem, po co miały tam leżeć.  
Adrien już mu nie odpowiedział. Zakręcił kurek i sięgnął po ręcznik, zawiązał go sobie na biodrach. Podszedł do lustra, przetarł je ręką i spojrzał w swoje odbicie.   
_-Ile bym dał, by zostać u niej tamtej nocy. Już nie chodzi o te wszystkie miłe rzeczy, ale samo patrzenie na nią, wdychanie jej oddechów, wąchanie jej skóry. Jest taka, tak rozkoszna. Znamy się dość dobrze, ale ta więź, którą czuje to zupełnie cos innego. Tak jakbyśmy byli jedną, lecz rozdzieloną dusza na dwoje. Nawet milczenie z nią jest tysiąc razy bardziej zajmujące, niż najciekawsza rozmowa z  jakąś dziewczyną. Oprócz… Oprócz Biedronki. A może już nie? Ahhh, moje serce wariuję. Nie mogę kochać obydwu, ale każda z nich ma w sobie to coś, co mnie tak niesamowicie pociąga. Ale to co się zdarzyło wczoraj spędziło mi sen z powiek. Mogłem to rozegrać na tysiąc innych sposobów, tak wiele wariantów wczorajszej nocy, jednak ta należała do niej. Z jednej strony jestem słaby, dobrze wiem w jakim ona była stanie a w jakim ja. Takim samym. Chociaż nie był to szczyt upojenia alkoholowego, to jednak granica „Tak nie wypada, to poniesie za sobą konsekwencje” została przekroczona. Co prawda o dwa kroki, ale jak widać wystarczyły.  
_ Opuścił wzrok na swoje ręce. Zacisnęły się na brzegu umywalki.  
_-Dostałem szanse od jednej z nich. Ciekawe, nie przypominam sobie konkretnego momentu, w którym to wszystko weszło na taki tor. Po prostu spotkałem ją raz, drugi, dziesiąty, dwa razy zajrzałem do niej sprawdzić czy akuma nie wyrządziła jej krzywdy. Fakt spędziliśmy parę nocy na jej balkonie rozmawiając o niczym. Nie przepuszczałem, że to potoczy się w tym kierunku. Nigdy._ _Nawet by do skutku nie doszło gdybym jej nie uratował przed Nathem._  
-Nathanael. – jego kłykcie pobielały.  
-Kolegooo, ja tu czeeekam. – kwami lewitowała tuż przed jego twarzą. Trzymało naciągniętego wąsa.– Pozwól, że zagram Ci najsmutniejszą melodie o tym jak nie jadłem od 20 minut. – Zaczęła nim delikatnie szarpać jak struną.  
-Już, już Ci go daje.

~~

Dziewczyny zrobiły sobie kawy i zwinęły parę croissantów z piekarni. Już rozbudzona Marinette była szczerze zainteresowana co tak rozentuzjazmowało jej przyjaciółkę. Gdy dotarły do jej pokoju wygodnie się w nim rozłożyły – Mari usiadła na miękkim dywanie a Alya na jej fotelu.  
-Gadaj! – zachęciła ją do rozmowy.  
-Otóż… Po tym całym spotkaniu, tej małej imprezce Nino zabrał mnie w pewne miejsce. Mianowicie do parku. Wyobraź sobie, że miał to wcześniej zaplanowane! Z plecaka wyjął koc i szampana! – obie zapiszczały ze szczęścia.  
-Wow! Farciara!  
-Dokładnie moja droga! Więc spędziliśmy tam trochę czasu rozmawiając i patrząc w czyste niebo.  
-Ciekawe czy to też zaplanował. – rzuciła Marinette.  
-Nie zdziwiłabym się. Ahhh. – westchnęła na wspomnienie minionego wieczoru. – Następnie zadzwoniłam do mamy, że będę spała u Ciebie…  
-Co?! – brunetka podskoczyła jak oparzona. – I nic mi nie powiedziałaś? A jakby chciała to sprawdzić? To co bym jej powiedziała?!  
-Na pewno byś powiedziała, że tak, jestem u Ciebie, ale aktualnie się myje i nie mogę podejść do telefonu. – puściła jej oczko. – Dobrze wiem, że kryłabyś mnie.  
-Ehhh. – Mari zwiesiła głowę. Potarła sobie oczy placem wskazującym i kciukiem prawej ręki. – Pewnie, że bym kryła, ale wolałabym też być uprzedzana o takich sytuacjach, z resztę GDZIE TY SPAŁAŚ?! – Alyia nagle zainteresowała się swoimi paznokciami, przyglądała się nim jakby były pomalowane złotem. Nie śpieszyła się z odpowiedzią. Nawet zdążyła pomaczać croissanta w kawie a następnie zjeść nasiąknięty kawałek.  
-Zgaduj. – odparła melodyjnie.  
-U niego? – Marinette otworzyła usta z niedowierzania.  
-Tak.  
-Z nim? – jej zdziwienie było jeszcze większe.  
-Mhm.  
-Tak „ten”?  
-Co? Nie, broń boże. – szatynka, we własnej obronie, zaczęła machać rękami. – Daj spokój. – dodała jakby to miało oczyścić ją ze wszystkich zarzutów. – Powiedziałabym Ci przecież. – puściła do niej oczko. – A tak w ogóle to musze Cię pochwalić! Zero przypałowych wpadek przy Adrienie. Normalnie jakbyś to nie była ty, co się stało dziewczyno?  
-Nic tylko wiesz, cały wieczór, inni ludzie…  
-O nie… - szepnęła Alya zakrywając sobie usta dłonią. – Ty się w kimś zakochałaś!  
-Cooooo?! – Marinette aż zakrztusiła się kawą. Jakim cudem zeszły na ten temat? Kiedy to się stało i jak ona tego dokonała?  
_-Ja się zakochałam w kimś innym niż Adrienie?_ – dotknęła opuszkami palców swoich ust. – _Czy to możliwe, że on? -_ Z rozmyślań wyrwały ją ciekawskie oczy przyjaciółki znajdujące się tylko parę centymetrów od jej własnych.  
-Wybaczę Ci to, że mi nie powiedziałaś od razu jeśli teraz wszystko ładnie wyśpiewasz. – udając obrażoną siadła po turecku z założonymi rękami. Mari zwiesiła głowę.  
-Alya ja sama nie wiem. Sama sobie nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć co to jest za uczucie i czy powinnam nim podążać. – odparła leniwie mieszając łyżeczką w kubku. – Tak szczerze to wszystko było prostsze jak się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. – westchnęła.  
-To się nie zastanawiaj. Daj temu wszystkiemu się rozwinąć, niech uczucia mają wolną rękę. Nigdy się nie dowiesz „co by było gdyby” jedynie to rozważając. Możesz potem żałować swojej niepewności.  
-Mogę też żałować swojej pewności. – zripostowała szatynkę unosząc jedną brew.  
-Oj kochana. – nieprzejęta tym Alyia zeszła z fotel i usiadła obok Marinette. Objęła ją z boku. – Daj się temu ponieść. Może być nawet lepiej niż „dobrze”. Zaufaj mi. – sięgnęła po croissanta z talerze, ugryzła i po chwili dodała - Uszanuje fakt, że nie chcesz się dzielić szczegółami, ale wiedz, że nie będę czekała wieczność. – pogroziła jej nadgryzionym pieczywem.  
-Pewnie, masz rację. Niech się dzieje co chce, w końcu kiedyś trzeba zacząć popełniać te błędy! – brunetka prawie krzyknęła niesiona entuzjazmem. - Nie bój się z czasem jak się ogarnę będę u Ciebie jak na spowiedzi. – zasalutowała ręką szatynce. – O wszystkich wpadkach i pikantnych szczegółach będziesz wiedziała w trybie ekspresowym.  
-Jakich „pikantnych” szczegółach mówisz? – przyjaciółka zmierzyła ją wzrokiem nie próbując ukryć uśmiechu.  
-Co? Powiedziałam „pikantnych”? – zakłopotana Mari złapała się za głowę. – Musiałam się przejęzyczyć! Chodziło mi ooo oooo   
Alya złapała się za podstawę nosa i zamknęła oczy. Kiwała tylko głowa gdy Marinette wymyślała co raz to lepsze wymówki.


	8. Sposób

Czas leciał szybko a wraz z nim liście z drzew. Tuż przed nimi w pośpiechu odleciały już prawie ostatnie klucze ptaków. Ludzie na ulicach jakby szybciej przemieszczali się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Tutaj można zacząć się sprzeczać czy bardziej przyczynił się do tego zacinający deszcz czy gwiżdżący wiatr. Jedynie chmury wędrowały leniwie tworząc mroczne, niskie sklepienie jesiennego Paryża. Równie powoli mijał czas na lekcji historii w jednym z francuski liceów.  
-Boże dziewczyno musisz to zrobić! – syknęła Alya do koleżanki z ławki. – Impreza Halloweenowa już za parę dni jeśli go nie zaprosisz to przyjdziesz sama!  
-No i co z tego, że sama? To jest zwykła impreza, nie ma nad czym się tak rozwodzić. – odparła nieco pochmurnie Marinette. Przyjaciółka męczyła ją tak od dwóch tygodni, żeby zdobyła się na odwagę i zaprosiła Adriena. – Z resztą jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Impreza w jego własnym domu a ja go na nią zaproszę? Trochę jakby bez taktu? Smaku? Gustu? Bardzo możliwe, że już z kimś idzie.  
-I co z tego? To są zwykłe szczegóły. – szatynka machnęła ręką na co Mari jedynie głośno westchnęła. Jak dla niej to był bardzo istotnie szczegóły.  
-To nie średniowiecze, gdzie trzeba kogoś oficjalnie prosić na przyjęcie i przychodzić z dostojnym towarzyszem. Z resztą, nie czuje jakbym w ogóle miała ochotę z kimś iść. – odparła opierając głowę na dłonie. - Chciałabym się dobrze bawić i opić mój mały sukces. – dodała zerkając kantem oka czy jej rozmówczyni podłapie temat.  
-Jaki sukces? – powiedziała trochę za głośno Alya.  
_-Łyknęła haczyk! Dzięki Bogu._  
-Powiem Ci na przerwie. – brunetka puściła oczko.  
  
~~  
  
Jak tylko skończyła się lekcja Alya poderwała się z ławki porywając za sobą Marinette. Zaciągnęła ją na plac na parterze i niemal rzuciła na ławkę. Gdy spostrzegła lekko zaszokowanie na twarzy przyjaciółki założyła ręce zadowolona uzyskanego efektu.  
-Dawaj. Szybko. Czy to coś o Nim? A może nie chodzi o żaden sukces tylko o to, że nie chcesz go zdenerwować innym chłopakiem? – zaczęła bez ogródek nachylając się nad nadal lekko rozchwianą dziewczyną.  
-Daj spokój, nic o Nim. Nie wiedzieliśmy się od 3 tygodni. – odparła łapiąc się za ramię. Krępowało ją to. Rozważała wiele możliwości i najbardziej prawdopodobną była ta, w której była dla niego zbyt nachalna. Albo dostał to czego chciał i sobie poszedł. Albo się znudził. Tak naprawdę wszystkie były prawdopodobne, najbardziej te z czarnym scenariuszem. Czuła się trochę zawiedziona i oszukana w chwili gdy zdążyła już prawie zaakceptować nowo odkryte uczucia.  
-Oh kochana. – Alya usiadła obok pozbywając się pozy dominatorki. – Rozumiem, że czujesz się zagubiona, ale pamiętaj, że mi możesz zawsze się wyżalić. – objęła brunetkę.  
-Wiem Alya, wiem, że zawsze mogę na Tobie polegać. - Mari oswobodziła się z uścisku prostując się. Wlała w siebie nieco więcej entuzjazmu by odgonić ponurą atmosferę. – Ale co chciałam Ci powiedzieć to, że mój projekt został przyjęty!  
-Ten płaszcz?! Udało Ci się go dokończyć? – szatynka zaśmiała się w głos. – Brawo! Koniecznie musisz mi go pokazać!  
-Tak miałam pewnej nocy przypływ weny. – puściła oczko do przyjaciółki. Na to wspomnienie jej policzki zaczerwieniły się lekko. – Pozmieniałam to i owo. Stał się nieco bardziej drapieżny i takim go przyjęli, odezwą się do mnie czy będzie on ukazany na pokazie promującym nowa kolekcję czy też trafi do sprzedaży detalicznej bez większej pompy. Dla mnie i tak już samym sukcesem jest fakt, że zainteresowali się taką początkującą jak ja.  
-Oh nie wytrzymam tych niedomówień i tajemnic. – Alya zacisnęła pięści w tylko trochę udawanej frustracji. Marinette nachyliła się by spojrzeć jej w oczy z wyrazem twarzy mającym przypomnieć, że jej przyjaciółka coś ominęła. – A racje racja. – dodała z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się po głowie. – Rzeczywiście jest co świętować a przede wszystkim co opijać.  
-I mam nadzieję, że moja przyjaciółka dotrzyma mi towarzystwa . Naturalnie będą mogła cię pożyczyć Nino co jakiś czas, jak ładnie poprosi. – zachichotały obie.  
-Prawda jest taka, że on jeszcze nie poruszył tego tematu. – przewróciła oczami. - W powietrzu wisi przeświadczenie, że idziemy tam –naturalnie, ale nic, że razem. – oparła brodę na pięści.  
Mari wstała z ławki, stanęła naprzeciw Alyi i skłoniła się głęboko. Pochyliła głowę tak, że dziewczyna widziała tylko jej czubek.  
-Alyo Cesaire. – uniosła głowę jednocześnie przybierając maskę powagi. - Czy dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa na nadchodzącej imprezie z okazji Halloween? – spytała bardzo poważnym głosem wysuwając swoją rękę do dziewczyny.  
-Będę zachwycona mogąc ją spędzić w twoim towarzystwie Marinette Dupain-Cheng. – odpowiedziała równie poważnie, podając jej swoją dłoń.  


~~  
  
Zabrzmiał dzwonek na ostatnia przerwę. Piekło lekcyjne się jeszcze nie skończyło, ale wszystkim dopisywał humor z okazji nadchodzącej imprezy.  
-Nad czym się tak głowisz Adrien? – zapytał Nino szturchając przyjaciela. – Cały dzień jesteś nieobecny, czy to coś związanego z twoim ojcem? A może masz hemoroidy? – blondyn chcąc nie chcąc uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
-Nie, tyle, że zastanawiam się za kogo się przebrać. Mam parę opcji, ale żadnej nie jestem pewien. – mówiąc to spojrzał w stronę Marinette. Ta właśnie nieśpiesznie wyciągała drugie śniadanie z torby.  
-Ja będę przebrany z ważniaka. – odparł dumnie Nino stając w pozie ochroniarza. – Selekcjoner chyba brzmi nawet lepiej. Mam nawet słuchawkę do ucha. Taką wiesz, ze skręcanym kablem. A te twoje opcje?  
-Myślałem nad lekarzem albo policjantem… - dalej nie było mu dane dokończyć.  
-WOW stary! Ale ekstra! – z podekscytowania Nino aż podskoczył łapiąc przyjaciela za ramiona. – Rzeczywiście ciężki wybór, seksowny lekarz udzielający w s ze l k i e j – to słowo zostało podkreślone nad wyraz dosadnie. – pomocy lub dominujący glina zakuwający je w kajdanki. – obaj wiedzieli, że pod słowem „je” kryły się wszystkie zaproszone dziewczyny.  
Ostatnimi czasy Adrien bardziej upodobnił się do Czarnego Kota. Jego pewność siebie wzrosła, pozwalał sobie na więcej rzeczy oraz na bycie otwartym do ludzi w nowy sposób. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że może się podobać dziewczynom dlatego też chciał się prezentować dobrze, mimo wszystko, głównie dla samego siebie. I może dla kogoś jeszcze.  
Zerknął w stronę brunetki. Siedziała tyłem do niego, na ławce, z jedną nogą zwieszoną.  
_-A może zapytam się jej czy ze mną nie pójdzie? Trochę byłoby to dziwne z racji tego, że impreza odbywa się u mnie… Może jest jakiś sposób by to wytłumaczyć? Sensownie? –_ westchnął w duchu. _– A jakby się tym nie przejmować? W końcu będziemy razem w tym samym miejscu to powinno wystarczyć. Po prostu zaczniemy się razem bawić i tyle. Z resztą czemu się tym tak przejmować. –_ gdyby wspomnienia miały siłę i jakąkolwiek moc wykonawczą, to które wróciło do Adrien rąbnęłoby go w potylicę. Ławką. – _Adrien Agreste i Czarny Kot to dwie różne osoby. Dla jednego Marinette jest dobra przyjaciółką a dla drugiego… właśnie, kim ona jest dla Czarnego Kota?_ – po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz, który zmusił go do wyprostowania się. Czy czuł żar na policzkach? – _Stanowczo kimś ważnym._  
Jego wewnętrzny monolog został przerwany przez niechcianą osobę stojącą stanowczo za blisko Marinette. Gdyby teraz był kotem, zjeżyłyby mu się włosy na karku.  
-Cześć Nath. – dziewczyna przywitała go promiennie. Odsunęła kanapkę od ust i pospiesznie przełknęła żuty kawałek.  
-Cześć… Mari… Marinette…  
_-Nathanael. Czego on od niej chce?_  
-Zastanawiałem się… czy idziesz może wiesz, na imprezę? – widać, że rozmowa ta kosztuje go wiele wysiłku. Blondyn oparł brodę na dłoni, był ciekaw rozwoju sytuacji i nie krył się z obserwowaniem tego małego teatrzyku. Nino zauważył jego reakcję. Ukradkiem spojrzał na rudzielca. Coś w relacji Marinette – Nathanael – Adrien mu nie pasowało. Postanowił się dokładnie dopytać przyjaciela o co tu chodzi jak ten będzie już „w stanie”.  
-No oczywiście, że idę. Czemu pytasz?  
-Zastanawiałem się czy… -przełkną ślinę i złapał się za kark. – Zastanawiałemsięczymożeniechciałabyśpójśćzemną. – wydukał szybko i pod nosem. Mówiąc to patrzył się w róg ławki, gdy skończył, nieśmiało podniósł wzrok. W odpowiedzi uzyskał jedynie zdziwioną minę brunetki, która do tego przechyliła głowę na bok. Kątem oka złapał też spojrzenie Adriena, który siedział w ławce obok. To spojrzenie go zmieszało, zmroziło i wyzuło z wszelkiej pewności siebie.  
-Mógłbyś powtórzyć? Czy chciałabym iść tam z Tobą? – chłopak był jej wdzięczny po stokroć, że wyręczyła go w tym arcytrudnym zadaniu jakim było powtórzenie pytania. Pokiwał głowę. –Bardzo mi miło Nath, ale ja już z kimś idę. – chłopak spuścił głowę. Wiedział, że tak będzie, ale musiał spróbować. Teraz wziął głęboki wdech, wydukał coś co zabrzmiało jak „ahaokeydozobaczenia” i odszedł. Mimo porażki zwyciężył. Odważył się jej zapytać a ona mu odpowiedziała. Tak. Był na dobrej drodze.  
_-Czyli ktoś znalazł sposób_. – blondyn odprowadził chłopaka wzrokiem do jego ławki po czym wyprostował się i wyjrzał przez okno. Nie patrzył się na nic konkretnego. Dryfował wzrokiem w szarości niskich chmur. Czuł, że jedna zaczyna kłębić się tuż nad jego głową.


	9. Czyżby?

Marinette siedziała przed komputerem. Było jeszcze za wcześnie żeby pójść spać i do tego nie było żadnej pracy domowej na jutro, więc dziewczyna oddawała się przyjemności marnowania czasu w Internecie. Niespecjalnie miała co robić zwłaszcza, że przed godziną skończyła swoje przebranie imprezowe. Była dumna z wykonania, z detali, ale uważała, że mogła wpaść na coś lepszego. Spojrzała na swój kubek z herbatą. Był pusty. Teoretycznie pusty ponieważ herbata w środku, owszem, wypełniała go w trzech czwartych, ale była zimna. Taki kubek z herbatą można uznać za pusty.   
Choć na zewnątrz było raczej zimno niż ciepło, Mari była ubrana w dresowe spodnie i bluzkę z odkrytym pępkiem. Od wakacji stała się odważniejsza jeśli chodzi o ubieranie się. Ratowanie Paryża wprowadziło ją w formę, której się nie wstydziła a nawet uznawała za swój mały atut. Mowa tu o ciele, które nie jest muskularne lecz kształtne i zgrabne.   
Przeglądała właśnie bloga zawierającego instrukcje przedstawiające krok po kroku jak wykonać Halloweenową dynie. Żałowała, że w tym roku nie udało się jej i Alyi zrobić jakiejś własnoręcznie. Planowały to już od wakacji, lecz czas zleciał tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyły sobie o tym przypomnieć na czas. W dodatku projektowanie płaszcza pochłonęło ją doszczętnie. Cud, że rano udawało się jej wstać do szkoły po zaledwie trzech godzinach snu.   
Po drodze swojej internetowej podróży natrafiła na link zatytułowany „Straszna pokojówka – make up tutorial”. Weszła w niego. Prowadził on do artykuły kolejnej bloggerki, która wykonała makijaż wyglądający jakby pokojówka została zabita. I to porządne dwa tygodnie temu. Klasyczne, pociemniałe oczodoły i wrażenie gnijącego policzka oraz siniejących ust.  
Marinette spojrzała na swój kostium.  
_-Może też się tak umaluję? W końcu Halloween, ma być trochę strasznie.  
_ Podskoczyła na krześle słysząc pukanie dochodzące z sufitu. Spojrzała podejrzliwie w kierunku klapy od balkonu. Stwierdziwszy, że musiało to być jakieś wredne ptaszysko, wróciła do studiowana tutorialu. Po kolejnych dwóch stuknięciach postanowiła sprawdzić o co chodzi. Ruszyła po schodach do łóżka dotarłszy na miejsce otworzyła klapę.  
-My Lady zajęta? – spytała ją przystojnie zielona para oczu.   
-Zapraszam szanownego Pana Kota. – po tych słowach odsunęła się by gość mógł swobodnie wylądować w środku. Wraz z nim do pokoju dostało się zimne powietrze, które zjeżyło jej włosy na rękach. – Zimna nie prosiłam. – powiedziała łapiąc się za ramiona. Czarny Kot otaksował ją wzrokiem.  
-Nie wydaje mi się żebyś była ubrana adekwatnie do pogody. – jego prawy kącik ust uniósł się do góry. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie wytknięty język co spowodowało uniesienie również drugiego kącika.  
-Będę szła po herbatę. Chcesz też? – powiedziała Mari przez ramię schodząc po schodach do swojego pokoju.  
-A jak się wytłumaczysz rodzicom, że niesiesz dwa kubki? – odparł podążając za nią.  
-Nie ma ich. Są na jakiejś kolacji czy tam spotkaniu. Generalnie u znajomych, może na imieninach? Nie dopytywałam ich. – ta odpowiedź doszła już z dołu schodów prowadzących do pokoju dziewczyny przez otwartą klapę. – To chcesz herbatę?  
-Tak, poproszę.  
Gdy Marinette wróciła z dwoma kubami, zastała Kota przyglądającemu się jej stroju pielęgniarki wiszącym na manekinie.   
-Gdzieś się w ty wybierasz? – spytał zanim zdążyła odstawić herbaty na biurko.  
-Tak, pojutrze jest 31 października więc Halloween. Pewien chłopak z mojej klasy organizuje u siebie imprezę przebierańców. Wybieram się jako pielęgniarka. – dodała weselej podchodząc do chłopaka.  
-Myślisz, że mógłby go znać?   
-Adrien Agreste. – mówiąc to poczuła się głupio. Tak jakby otwarcie przyznawała się do prawie podwójnego, miłosnego życia i to osobie, która w nim uczestniczy. Mimo, że podała jedynie imię i nazwisko, miała wrażenie, że obnażyła się z czymś, czego nie powinna robić. Bo nie powinna. Zerknęła na twarz Kota żeby spróbować odgadnąć jego reakcję.   
-To ten model? Znam go. Znaczy, trochę ze słyszenia, trochę z widzenia. Więc idziesz jako pielęgniarka.   
-Mhm. – pokiwała głową rada, że jego reakcja była normalna. Nadal jednak czuła nieco skrępowania. Wróciła do biurka gdzie wyjęła zaparzające się herbaty na talerzyk. Wsypała sobie dwie łyżeczki cukru. – Ile słodzisz? – Kot przez dłuższą chwile jej nie odpowiadał. Wpatrywał się w biały fartuch i czepek pielęgniarki. Na koniec spuścił wzrok na czerwone buty na małej szpilce.   
_-Czy przebranie się za doktora będzie zbyt oczywiste? Chyba nie. To daje wiele możliwości, które mogą sprawić, że impreza będzie sympatyczna._   
-Jedną. – powiedział podchodząc do biurka. Przyglądał się Mari jak ta słodzi a następnie miesza w kubku łyżeczką.  
-Coś cię do mnie sprowadza? – spytała niby obojętnie w duchu próbując rozgryźć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. – Nie wpadałeś od trzech tygodni, zaczęłam myśleć, że…  
-Że? – spytał z naciskiem na wpół stojąc, na wpół siadając na biurku. Marinette podniosła wzrok i napotkała te oczy. Serce jej zatrzepotało.  
-Nic, tak tylko wiesz… trochę o tym, o tamtym… generalnie tak wychodzi...   
_-Co jest ze mną? Czemu zaczynam się tak zachowywać? Przecież znamy się już dość dobrze od jakiegoś czasu. Może to od zmęczenia?  
_ -My Lady, czy jest coś o czym chciałabyś mi powiedzieć? – spytał odgarniając jej włosy za ucho i na chwilę oniemiał. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że brunetka ma rozwiązane kitki. Jej włosy spoczywały na ramionach. Były kombinacją delikatnych fal z dodatkiem lekkie rozczochrania. Przełknął ślinę. Nigdy nie widział jej w innej fryzurze niż z uwiązanymi włosami. A teraz patrzył i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta dziewczyna mogła być jeszcze bardziej urocza. – Rozpuściłaś włosy? – pytanie to zabrzmiało jakby przewody w jego mózgu się spaliły i cały układ nerwowy postanowił zaszaleć.  
Marinette postukała łyżeczką o brzeg kubka i odłożyła ją na talerzyk. Podniosła wzrok.  
-Tak, robię tak przed spaniem. – zanim skończyła mówić, ręka chłopaka cofnęła się i razem z druga oparły o blat biurka. On sam przechylił zawadiacko głowę pozwalając by grzywka nieco opadła mu na oczy.  
-Rób tak częściej, bo wygląda ładnie. – policzki brunetki zaczerwieniły się niedostrzegalnie. -Tak czy siak, chciałaś coś powiedzieć? – wrócił do tematu nadal nie zmieniając pozy.  
-Drobnostka, już nawet zapomniałam. – odparła szybko, biorąc łyk herbaty. Odwróciła głowę od tej hipnotyzującej zieleni. To wszystko zaczęło ja przytłaczać i nie wiedziała jak sobie z tym poradzić. Niespodziewanie jego ręka zabrała jej kubek i odstawiła go na biurko.  
-Nie ładnie jest kłamać. Jestem Kotem, wyczuwam takie rzeczy. – powiedział wyciągając do niej ręce. Nim zdążyła się zorientować, złapał ja w pasie i zaczął gilgotać. Robił to na tyle delikatnie by nie bolało, ale na tyle intensywnie by dziewczyna nie mogła złapać tchu. Śmiejąc się w głos zaczęła się od niego odsuwać. Na próżno. Czarny Kot podążał za nią nie przerywając tortur. Łapała go za ręce żeby zatrzymać to dręczenie lecz on bez większego problemu wyrywał się jej. Nie mogła nic zrobić z tą przewagą siły.  
-Więc? Otrzymam odpowiedź?  
-Okey okey! – krzyczała próbując opanować śmiech. Gdy już zdążyła nabrać tchu, przeczesała ręką lekko zmierzwione włosy. – Myślałam, że się obraziłeś o coś.  
-O co mógłby się obrazić? – przerwał jej w pół zdania. Zgromiła go wzrokiem. Przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało, w rzeczywistości musiał wyjść jej grymas, którym rozbawiła chłopaka.  
-Okey dobra już koniec. – powiedziała odsuwając się od niego. Podeszła i sięgnęła po wcześniej zabrany jej kubek z herbatą. – O nic konkretnego mi nie chodziło, po prostu zastanawiałam się czemu nie przychodzisz.  
-Jak każdy kot. – odparł również podchodząc do biurka. Sięgnął po kubek i przystawił go sobie do ust. – Mam własne drogi. – puścił jej oczko a następnie upił łyk.  
-Własne drogi tak? – uniosła brew. – Kobiety mają taki zmysł, który podpowiada im różne rzeczy. Mój właśnie stwierdził, że warto byłoby się zapytać czy te „własne” drogi prowadzą na inne balkony?   
_\- Jezu co za głupie pytanie Marinette. Czy ja jestem zazdrosna? Czy w ogóle powinnam być?_ – w trakcie swojego małego, wewnętrznego konfliktu podparła się w pasie jedną ręką robiąc dobra minę do złej gry. Kot odczytał, że tą pozycją rzuca mu wyzwanie. Z przyjemnością się go podjął. Z kubkiem w ręku cofnął się pod belkę podporową dachu i oparł się o nią plecami.   
-Zależy. – mruknął upijając kolejnego łyka.  
-Zależy od czego?  
-Od tego czy pielęgniarka idzie z kimś na imprezę? – mówiąc to skinieniem głowy wskazał na kostium w drugim końcu pokoju. W tym momencie Mari postanowiła się z nim trochę podroczyć.  
-Idzie z kimś, a co? Zazdrosny?  
_-Ohhh, z kim idziesz fiołkowo oka?  
_ -Pytam z ciekawości. Dobra herbatka, ale muszę lecieć odwiedzić jeszcze jeden balkon. – mówiąc to odsunął się od belki i podszedł do biurka. Odstawiając kubek zapytał. – Kim jest ten farciarz?  
_-Czyżby…?_  
-Czyżby…?  
-Idę z przyjaciółką. Jej chłopak przegapił swoją szanse i wtedy wkroczyłam ja. Idziemy się bawić we dwie. – na usta Czarnego Kota wpełzł leniwy uśmiech.  
-Z przyjaciółką tak?  
-Tak dokładnie. I nawet nie zaczynaj nic insynuować!  
-W takim razie chyba odpuszczę sobie ten dodatkowy przystanek dzisiaj.  
-Dzisiaj? – Marinette żachnęła się śmiechem.  
-„Zazdrosna?” – Kot triumfalnie podniósł głowę. I bez tego górował nad dziewczyną, ale dodatkowe podkreślenie zwycięstwa dawało mu satysfakcję. W odpowiedzi dostał jedynie pobłażliwy uśmiech.


	10. Doktorze?

Ludzie powoli zaczęli się schodzić na imprezę.  Adrien postanowił samodzielnie otwierać drzwi gościom. Może się wydawać to normalne, ale nie w tym domu, gdzie wejście do budynku jest nadzorowane już od samej bramy. Impreza miała miejsce w salonie gdzie stół był zastawiona przystawkami w wersji „upiornej” jak żelki-robaki, poncz-płyn mózgowy, krakersy z ziemią, babeczki polane krwią i wiele innych. Najnormalniej wydawała się wyglądać pizza jeśli uznać, że salami w cale nie ma doczepionych oczu – to po prostu oliwki układały się we wzór twarzy. Należy dodać, że nie zabrakło też parówek-uciętych palców oraz napojów procentowych. To na nie wszystkim gościom świeciły się oczy, niektórzy nie omieszkali się nimi już poczęstować mimo, że było przed oficjalnym czasem rozpoczęcia imprezy. Gospodarz biegał i sprawdzał czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, czy niczego nie brakuje oraz czy nikt nowy nie czeka przed drzwiami frontowymi. Z tego szału, w którym powoli zaczynał się gubić, wyrwał go Nino – ochroniarz.  
-Stary wyluzuj, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zrozum, impreza zaraz się rozkręci sama a ja jej w tym pomogę. – kończąc zdanie wskazał kciukiem na miejsce gdzie stała DJ’ka. Aktualna play lista była puszczona cicho i składała się z kawałków nastrajających do powolnego wkręcania się w wieczór.   
-Wiem po prostu chciałbym, żeby wszystko się dobrze ułożyło. – „doktor” położył rękę na barku przyjaciela. – Wiedz, że jak będę miał kłopoty, do Ciebie pobiegnę jako pierwszego. – w odpowiedzi otrzymał salut „ochroniarza”.  
-Nie bój się nic, dyżur będzie spokojny. Choć wydaje mi się, że oczekujesz jednej pacjentki. – poruszał sugestywnie brawami.  
-Co masz na myśli?  - spytał zmieszany blondyn. Tak naprawdę tylko udawał by stworzyć pozory. Dobrze wiedział o kim mówi Nino i było mu po pierwsze głupio, że mu o tym nie powiedział, po drugie…  
_-Stop! Nie mogłem mu nic powiedzieć, w końcu to sprawa Czarnego Kota. Z resztą w tej roli jestem jej przyjacielem i nie chce zakłócić niczego co mogłoby się wydarzyć  między „nimi”. Ale mimo wszystko to jest ciężkie. Staram się w szkole nie okazywać nadmiernego zainteresowania, ale jak widać, za mało skoro Nino mógł to dostrzec. Nie chce żeby coś się zepsuło między nami. Przynajmniej do czasu aż sprawa jej i super bohatera dojdzie do jakiegoś konkretnego punktu. Na chwile obecną wszystko pozostanie takim, jakim jest. Ale te jej rozpuszczone włos był takie… takie…_ \- przygryzł wargę co zostało mylnie zinterpretowane.  
-Chyba dobrze wiesz co mam na myśli. – ciemny chłopak sprzedał mu kuksańca w ramię.  
-Nie stary, nie wiem co masz na myśli, jeśli coś miałbyś wiedzieć to na pewno poinformowałbym cię o tym. – dodał zbyt szybko.  
-Jak sobie chcesz, porozmawiamy po paru głębszych. – zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi wejściowych. – Pozwoli Pan Agreste, że otworzę? – spytał Nino wchodząc w role swojego przebrania.  
-„Doktor” Agreste. – poprawił go przeczesując włosy lewa rękę i marszcząc brwi, tak jak miał w zwyczaju robić będąc na sesji. Przyjaciel uniósł oba kciuki do góry dając tym samym znak „oby tak dalej”.   
Ludzie, a zwłaszcza dziewczyny, uwielbiały tę jego pozę. Ostatnio w agencji wręcz zaczęto go upominać, żeby ograniczył jej używanie by nikt się nią nie znudził. On jednak wiedział kiedy należy jej używać by zadziałała – naturalnie wtedy gdy czegoś potrzebował. To nie tak, że był wrednym dupkiem, który spisuje wypracowania od koleżanek. Po prostu takie małe gesty go dowartościowywały gdy tego potrzebował. A raczej robiły to reakcje dziewczyn z drugiego końca salonu.

~~

-Cześć dziewczyny! – Nino przywitał promiennie przybyłe Marinette i Alyię. Odpowiednio pielęgniarkę i wampirzycę.  
-Hej Nino. – odparła szatynka i ucałowała chłopaka na przywitanie. Druga ograniczyła się do zwykłego buziaka w policzek. – Jak impreza?  
-Ludzie już się schodzą, aktualnie jest ich około trzydziestu. Powoli zbliżamy się do końca listy gości więc za jakiś czas rozgrzeję parkiet dobrą muzyką! – obie zachichotały na ten nagły atak entuzjazmu. – Wchodzicie? – spytał wyciągając rękę w kierunku swojej dziewczyny, ta jednak go zaskoczyła. Spojrzała przeciągle na oferowaną jej pomoc i wyciągnęła w jej kierunku swoją dłoń. Gdy była zaledwie o parę centymetrów od celu nagle zmieniła kierunek i wylądowała na barku swojej przyjaciółki.  
-Wybacz Nino, ale ten wieczór jest NASZ. – mówiąc to wodziła palcem między sobą a Marinette. W odpowiedzi uzyskały uniesioną brew.  
-A więc to tak Marinette. Wielka szkoda bo strojem pasowałabyś do Doktora Agreste'a.  
-Doktora? – zamurowało ją.  
_-Doktora? Przebrał się za doktora a ja jestem pielęgniarką?  
_ Ocuciła się dopiero w środku budynku gdy Alya zaczęła zdejmować jej płaszcz, który następnie odwiesiła na wieszak.  
-Jesteś już obecna? – spytała ją gdy zdjęła też swój.  
-Tak, tak, cały czas jestem. – zerknęła na szatynkę. Ta jedynie pokręciła głową z politowaniem a następnie złapała ją za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku, z którego dochodziła muzyka.  
-Pamiętaj! Dzisiaj imprezujemy razem! Niech Nino spada na drzewo, należy odpowiednio uczcić twój mały, projektancki sukces. – odezwała się dopiero wtedy gdy podeszły do wielkiego, zastawionego po same brzegi, stołu. Bez wahania sięgnęła po dwie butelki koloru ciemnej zieleni. Otworzyła obie nożem, który znalazła obok nich. Mogła użyć otwieracza, ale musiałaby spojrzeć nieco dalej – czego naturalnie rzecz biorąc nie zrobiła. Oraz ominęłaby ją możliwość popisania się swoimi zdolnościami.   
-Dziękuję. – powiedziała Mari przejmując od niej piwo. Upiła pierwszy łyk i prawie się nim zakrztusiła gdy usłyszała znajomy głos za plecami.  
-Cześć Alya, cześć „siostro”.  
_-To jest TWÓJ wieczór, TWÓJ i Alyi, masz być sympatyczna, spontaniczna i się dobrze bawić._ – na krótką chwilę miedzy myślami motywacyjnymi przebiegło jej wspomnienie głębokiej zieleni kocich oczu. _– Z umiarem._ \- wewnętrzny monolog zajął jej tylko ułamek sekundy więc jej delikatnie spowolniona reakcja nie zwróciła niczyjej uwagi.  
-Cześć doktorze.  – uśmiechnęła się przyjacielsko do Adriena, który, tak jak one, stał z butelką w ręce. Już do połowy pustą. – Dyżur spokojny? Mamy zaplanowane operację?   
Blondyna zadziwiła jej reakcja. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało się, żeby była tak „naturalna” przy nim i jednocześnie rzucała szybkimi ripostami. Teraz mógł to powiedzieć znając jej prawdziwą naturę, tak właściwie to mógł to powiedzieć Czarny Kot.   
_-I dzięki bogu, że tylko on, nikt inny._ – odwracając wzroku, kątem oka dostrzegł rude włosy po drugiej stronie stołu.   
-Jest ich trochę, zaplanowane to Operacja „Zabawa do rana”, Zabieg „Nieźle się opić” i obchód po „Dobrej muzyce do tańczenia”.  – Mari stuknęła swoja butelką o jego.  
-Przyjęłam, w miarę możliwości będę Panu Doktorowi pomagać.  
-„W miarę możliwości”?   
-Tak, otóż. – przerwała na chwilę by podejść Alyi i położyć jej głowę na ramieniu. – Dziś jesteśmy tu dla siebie. – jako znak poparcia szatynka oparła swoją głowę na jej i puściła koledze oczko.  
-Rozumiem. – odparł rozbawiony blondyn. By ukryć uśmiech, którego nie mógł opanować, upił potężny łyk piwa.


End file.
